


Trying A New Beginning

by The_Multi_Fandom_Writer



Series: New Beginning [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karyn Netherfield never felt like she belonged. She ran from home after her father was killed by her ex-boyfriend who nows stalks her. That was when she was 16. Now she's living in Virginia working for the BAU and in danger of falling in love with one special Doctor. Spencer Reid. What will happen if her ex comes back to finish the job he set out to do be destroying everything Karyn loves. Is someone else behind all of the killings that follow Karyn everywhere, or is it really her ex? Only time will tell as Karyn starts Trying A New Beginning.</p><p>This is in the middle of a MAJOR edit so I'm going to be uploading chapters as I finish editing them. If you have a Wattpad account you can find the original story, it has the same title as this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying A New Beginning

Karyn finally had the chance after running for many years to settle down in Virginia. She got a job where she hoped she make at least one friend and maybe, just maybe get a boyfriend who will not turn out to be a crazy psychotic killer who thinks they should be together forever.  
Karyn arrived at the FBI building late because her cell phone never made it onto the charger after hours of putting knives, T-ball bats and an arrange of different guns that where all loaded and reading for anything.  
‘No, no, no! I can’t be late, at least not on my first day.’ Karyn thought to herself as she ran in showing her badge at the front desk and then went towards the elevator after going through the metal detector. Once Karyn got the elevator and noticed the sign on the front that said ‘Out of order please use the stairs. Sorry for the inconvenience.’ Karyn inwardly groaned as she read the sign and thought how her day couldn’t get any worse. She turned and started going up the stairs as fast as her legs could go. She finally reached the BAU level and stopped for a second to smooth out her shirt and turned around only to run into a brick wall falling on her but flinging papers everywhere and coffee all over herself.  
"No, no, no. Out of all the days to be a klutz it had to be today.” Karyn groaned scared that she was going to be told that the job wasn’t for someone who couldn’t show up to work on time.  
"Miss are you okay?" Karyn looked up and see a very well built man who has dark skin and chocolate brown eyes and pulled the balled head off well.  
"Yes I am thank you. I'm so sorry I should've watched where I was going. I'm late so I had to take the stairs and now I'm not going to be making a very good first impression to my boss or my team mates on the first day because I didn't plug in my phone last night so it died sometime in the middle of the night and my alarm clock didn’t go off, and then my car didn't start tell after a tenth time trying and then I run up the steps and me being my normal clumsy self ran right into you." Karyn says babbling on and on as they both gathered up the papers that were strewn around the floor. The man chuckled as she heard talking about what happened. He couldn’t help but be curious about the young woman that was in front of him. The man chuckled making Karyn stop herself before she said more and blushed as she helped finish picking up the papers and cleaning up her now spilled coffee that mostly got on herself but thankfully none got on the papers.  
After all the papers where picked up she turned towards the man "Uh, do you know where Agent Houtchner's office is? I'm suppose to meet him in the so he can show me my desk and give me my credentials." Karyn was too embarrassed to look the man in the eyes so she kept them downcast at the floor finding the carpet very interesting.  
"Yes I do Ma’am. I’m Derek Morgan I work with him on his team. Hotch told us we were going to be getting a new teammate this week." He said trying to reassure her.  
"K- Trisha Brooks. You can call me Brooks since most teams in either federal, fire fighting, police work everyone calls them by their last name so no one gets confused by names like how two names sound the same so multiple people turn around thinking it's th-" Karyn then cut herself off again realizing that she was rambling. "Sorry I was rambling again it's something I do when I get nervous, along with spitting out random facts but that’s rare."  
They both walked in silence towards what looked like conference room where Agent Houtchner was and along with what seemed to be the rest of the team. Hotchner looked at Karyn and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in trouble already on her first day. ‘Why can’t you do anything right for once?’ Karyn thought to herself. She took a deep breath in a walked into the room. "I am so sorry I'm late it won't happen again." Karyn kept her head down once again and went to go take a seat between a very cute looking guy who looked to be around her age and a blonde lady who seemed nice and that Karyn could tell that they would be best friends.  
"Good now that everyone's here let's get on with the case. JJ?" Agent Houtchner said gesturing to the lady next to Karyn she she was just observing  
"Okay so in the past two months three women have been kidnapped all with Burgundy hair and brown eyes, and they also show signs of sexual assault and they were killed by asphyxiation. Their body's where dumped the day before the next girl was taken."  
Karyn listened as she was aware of her surroundings. She had always done for many, many years. Karyn was also aware of the people around her and she started to analyze or read people as she was trained to do even though the reason Karyn was considered being brought into the BAU was because of her skills of observance. She would’ve loved to be in any branch of the FBI but when she was asked by the Section Chief Erin Strause and learned what she would be able to do with helping other people who have been though hell and back while surviving the entire ordeal and catch serial killers at the same time made her want the job desperately. Karyn worked hard to prove to people that she deserved to be in the BAU.  
Aaron Hotchner was as far as Karyn could notice a very strict man, but she could also tell that he cared deeply for everyone in his team and that even though she was new that it made no difference to him. Karyn had to prove that she was as good as her paperwork said that she was, and Karyn wasn’t about to let down her boss on the very first day.  
Aaron was intrigued by the new girl. Erin Strauss had told him that after the girls training was done that he was to meet up with her to see how Aaron had liked her enough to add him among his team as Emily Prentiss was leaving by the end of the year which was when the new girl would be done with all of her training and qualifications so she would have no trouble carrying around a gun with her on the field and have some form of protection.  
another blonde woman was in the room and she was wearing a fucia pink shirt with purple lipstick and pink eye shadow and had pink earrings.  
Another gentleman who Karyn recognized as David Rossi. one of the founders of the BAU and world renown author.  
Morgan, who Karyn ran into in the hall, had a poker face on so that she couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
The young man that Karyn had sat next too two looked deep in thought like he was examining everything in the case.  
"So these women where kidnapped tortured then killed six days after they where kidnapped? And yet the only thing they had in commen was there hair and eyes." Karyn decided to cut in  
"Maybe the unsub had a mom, aunt or a girlfriend who cheated on him so girls with burgundy hair and brown eyes are his trigger." Everyone's looked at Karyb impressed.  
"What? Also if you look at the photos-" Karyn stood up so she could show what all she saw. "-These marks on there forearms are from the back so I think where dealing with two suspects instead of one, and the way these victims have marks on their neck means that he likes to be dominate so he takes away the control then add yet six days kills her." Everyone looked in shock at Karyn who was able to deduce most of a profile on her first day.  
"Uh, that's all I got from the photos. So, uh... Yeah. I'm going to sit down now." But instead of sitting down like a normal person and getting on the chair Karyn who was trying to go for a smart look that went down the drain along with her dignity when shemissed the chair and fell making a fool of herself.  
The sweater Karyn pulled over herself to hide the stain fell off so all she could fo was just sit there sitting on the floor with a sore butt and a coffee stained shirt.  
"Are you okay?" The kid asked Karyn while sticking a hand out to give her a hanf up.  
"I'm fine not the first tines that's happen." Karyn says shrugging it off with bright red cheeks showing her embarrassment.  
"Okay wheels up I'm twenty." Agent Houtchner said as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Like I said in the summery this book is going through a really big edit and one of the major things I'm editing is making this go from a first person perspective to a third person perspective. I also made the story go to fast so I'm going to be trying to slow it down a bit and add more to the book. If I end up adding more chapters that's fine by me. Please tell me what you think in the comments, and if you think I deserve a Kudos that would mean the world to me. Thank you so much!!


End file.
